Impulsos
by DeliCullen
Summary: La vida de Isabella Swan era tranquila y perfecta, hasta que la obsesión de su ex novio comenzó a aterrarla. Él no descansaría hasta reclamar lo que le pertenecía y ella pudo encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a salir de esto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos y la trama.

**Summary:** La vida de Isabella Swan era tranquila y perfecta, hasta que la obsesión de su ex novio comenzó a aterrarla. Él no descansaría hasta reclamar lo que le pertenecía y ella pudo encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a salir de esto.

**Capítulo 1**

**EPOV**

Estaba tan ansioso por dejarme caer en la camilla de mi consultorio y poder descansar tan sólo un poco.

Sabía que ser doctor requería de mi dedicación y desde hace pocos días, también de mi capacidad para correr a velocidad por todas las instalaciones del hospital. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber pedido que me dieran las guardias nocturnas seguidas para poder despejar mi mente de la terrible situación de la que había sido protagonista.

Estos últimos meses no he dejado el hospital prácticamente para nada. Desde que terminé mi relación con Tanya Denali, una modelo muy famosa por haber trabajado con Chanel y no sé quién más, no he querido llegar a casa para ver cómo mi madre me mira con sus ojos preocupados, simplemente necesito alejarme un poco para poder olvidarlo.

No es que mi relación con Tanya haya sido la mejor de todas, claro que teníamos nuestros altibajos; pero desde hacía poco menos de dos meses había comenzado a actuar de una manera muy extraña. Cuando le preguntaba, me respondía que solo era la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, por lo que lo dejé pasar.

Disminuí la velocidad de mis pasos, recordando aquel fatídico día en el que nuestro compromiso se destruyó, todo por algo en lo que no podía fallarme a mí ni a mis creencias.

— _¿Mamá, no ha llegado aún?__ —comencé a preocuparme._

_Hoy era el día más esperado de mi simple y mortal vida, si, hoy me casaba con mi hermosa prometida Tanya Denali._

_El único problema era que la novia llevaba poco más de veinticinco minutos de retraso. Se supone que mi padre la entregaría en el altar, ya que su padre había fallecido cuando ella tenía sólo cuatro años._

_Mi madre no se despegaba de mí en ningún momento de tan nervioso que estaba._

—_Edward, tranquilízate—volvió a repetirme__, estaba comenzando a desesperarme enserio__— si no te calmas, te sacaré de la iglesia para que te despejes y tomes un poco de aire fresco._

—_Pero mamá, ya lleva veinticinco minutos de retraso—jalé mis cabellos de tanta tensión, ¿y si algo le había pasado?_

—_Hijo, recuerda que tu padre está con ella—dijo acomodando la rosa blanca que llevaba en el bolsillo frontal de mi saco._

—_Tienes razón—suspiré e intente calmarme— puede que hasta vengan en camino._

_Luego de otro buen rato de esperar, sonó la limosina que debía traerlos. Ahora sí, me comencé a poner muy nervioso._

_Mi padre llegó con cara de tristeza y molestia reflejada en su rostro. Se acercó a nosotros de manera rápida y me miró._

—_Hijo, lo siento mucho pero Tanya no vendrá— sus ojos reflejaban el profundo pesar con el que me lo decía—Se fue, me dijo que te dijera que lo suyo no podría haber funcionado y esta boda sólo la ataría, y que te quiso mucho, pero el amor siempre fue hacían tu dinero._

_Cuando mi padre dijo eso, fue como si me tirara un balde de agua helada. Todos en la iglesia fueron saliendo de a poco, sólo quedando mi familia y yo. Mi madre se acercó corriendo a envolverme en un abrazo y murmurándome palabras alentadoras._

_Desde ese día, me prometí a mi mismo no volver a caer en las redes de mueres que como Tanya, sólo me "amaban" por mi dinero. Todo el plan de la boda, lo había hecho por que yo había sido criado con esperar hasta casarme y después consumarlo, pero todo eso se destruyó en cuestión de segundos gracias a Tanya._

El pitido de mi localizador comenzó a sonar como loco, indicaba la llegada de una paciente a emergencias con gravedad. Salí disparado hacia la entrada de urgencias y pedí los informes. La ambulancia recién iba llegando, al bajar llegó una de las peores imágenes que de seguro, se quedará en mi memoria de por vida.

—Situación de la paciente— pregunté a los paramédicos, no despegando mi vista de la chica.

—Isabella Swan, veinticuatro años, intento de violación y múltiples contusiones —me dijo rápidamente, guié a la camilla con una velocidad inhumana, hacía una habitación para revisarla.

Al llegar, llamé a mi padre para que me ayudara con este caso. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, una señorita, llena de sangre, golpes, moretones, cortes algo profundos y con la ropa toda rasgada y ensangrentada. La enfermera y yo comenzamos con las curaciones pertinentes en lo que mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, director general del Bellevue Hospital Center, importante ginecólogo, cabe destacar.

— ¿Edward, que ocurrió? — inquirió mi padre al ver que la enfermera y yo tratábamos de limpiar los restos de sangre de la chica.

—Intentaron violarla, papá— comenté rasgando la blusa de la chica para poder limpiar la zona de su abdomen— pero al parecer la golpearon cuando se intentó defender, está muy lastimada.

—Necesito hacer un examen ginecológico para ver si fue violada o no se llegó a esos extremos, además le realizaré una radiografía para descartar que haya alguna fractura— mi padre comenzó a preparar los instrumentos necesarios que necesitaba para realizarle el estudio a la señorita Swan.

—Edward, necesito que vayas a la sala de espera para informar a los familiares de la señorita, —pidió mi padre con gesto serio, un claro indicio de que algo no iba bien—ahora, necesito que salgas, Ann se quedará conmigo.

Asentí y salí de la habitación a toda prisa. Al llegar a la sala de espera, llamé para ver si alguno de los familiares de la señorita Swan se encontraba presente. Mi sorpresa fue encontrar a una señora de unos 45 años más o menos, regordeta y con una expresión de preocupación muy evidente.

— ¿Cómo está, Bella?, ¿Se encuentra bien? —exigió la señora, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de silenciosas lágrimas al no recibir información de mi parte.

—Pues verá señora…—

—Cope, Ingrid Cope—me interrumpió, tomé aire para comenzar con la explicación pertinente.

—Verá, señora Cope, la señorita Isabella presenta claros indicios de abuso físico, y al juzgar por la manera en que sus ropas estaban al llegar, también fue víctima de abuso sexual—su cara se desfiguró del dolor para dar paso a las lágrimas que corrieron sin control.

—Oh, pobre de Bella— se lamentó— ella no se merecía esto para nada, ella que siempre está al pendiente de los demás, todo comenzó con el maniático de su ex- novio James, se obsesionó con ella.

—Debe denunciarlo ahora mismo, señora, ese sujeto puede andar suelto en cualquier lugar y herir a personas inocentes— ¿cómo es que había personas como esas, sueltas por algún lugar y no recibir su merecido? —mientras tanto, Isabella se quedará en observación, al menos hasta mañana por la tarde.

—De acuerdo—me miró y limpió sus lágrimas— cuide mucho a Bella, ella no tiene a nadie de su familia aquí cerca, así que, el tiempo que ella permanezca aquí, le pido la cuide.

—Eso no lo tiene que pedir, señora Cope— medio sonreí y comencé a alejarme poco a poco.

Me entraron unas ganas enormes de ir a ver como seguía el estado de salud de Isabella, así que corrí de inmediato a la habitación donde mi padre la estaba revisando.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar y lo primero que vi fue la cara de tranquilidad con la que mi padre hablaba con la enfermera, al momento en el que escribía sobre el expediente de Isabella Swan.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —miré hacia la chica para encontrarme con su pálido rostro, el que se mostraba en una profunda paz.

—Presenta un leve cuadro de anemia, mientras que físicamente, tiene hematomas por todo el cuerpo que se sitúan más en la zona abdominal—indicó mi padre, haciendo una pequeña mueca de desagrado—la pobre chica no se merecía algo así, tuvo suerte de que la encontraran sino, puedo haber muerto, tiene una contusión en la cabeza y encontré diminutos trozos de cristal en su cabeza.

Desgraciado el que se atrevió a herir a alguien como ella, se ve que es de las personas que no molestaría a nadie.

—Muy bien, me quedaré a cargo de este caso, papá— indiqué, firmando en el expediente que correspondía a Isabella.

Cuando volteé, me miraba con ojos tristes y preocupados, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo lanzando un suspiro.

—Edward, no sigas haciéndote esto, hijo— la cara de mi progenitor expresaba una sorpresa infinita y devastadora, lo único que pude hacer, fue bajar la cabeza, sin saber que decir—sólo estas haciéndote más daño…

—Papá, creo que ahora no es el momento adecuado— dije con voz monótona, él asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Edward, cualquier cambio en su estado es necesario que me informes— inquirió antes de salir definitivamente.

Al ver el reloj que se encontraba en mi muñeca, me percaté de que ya eran pasadas las ocho y treinta de la noche, por lo que decidí irme a sentar al sofá que se encontraba en el sofá de Isabella.

Luego de unos minutos en el lado opuesto de la habitación, la somnolencia me invadió.

En realidad no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero me levanté de un salto al escuchar el sonido del holter muy acelerado. Vi el menudo cuerpo de Isabella retorcerse por toda la cama sin control alguno, por lo que me acerqué y le apliqué más sedantes.

—Isabella, necesito que te calmes por favor, sino tus heridas no sanarán correctamente— murmuré con voz suave y tranquila. — Eso es, tómalo con calma.

Poco a poco Isabella dejó de moverse, para pasar a un sueño más calmado, sólo esperaba que nada más grave le ocurriera.

**BPOV**

Llegué cansada de trabajar, me tiré en el sofá y solté un enorme suspiro.

Estos últimos días habían sido un verdadero infierno para mí. Luego de haber dada por terminada mi relación con James Williams, todo comenzó a cambiar para mí. James me buscaba a todas horas, en mi trabajo, en el supermercado, incluso lo encontré esperándome en la puerta de mi departamento para que "habláramos" acerca de lo nuestro, obviamente yo me rehusaba totalmente.

Me levanté perezosamente y me dirigí de nuevo a la entrada, ya que mi despensa había disminuido notablemente estos últimos días, así que sin muchas ganas, me dirigí al supermercado.

Salí de los lujosos departamentos en los que vivía, saludando educadamente a la Sra. Cope cuando iba a tomar el elevador, yo prefería tomar las escaleras. Aunque mi agilidad no era algo que alguien pudiera envidiar, prefería tomarme mi tiempo y llevar todo con calma.

Al llegar a la primera planta, me dirigí hasta el estacionamiento para subirme en mi hermoso auto nuevo, que en realidad había sido un regalo de cumpleaños que costearon mis padres, Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwyer.

Mis padres eran totalmente polos opuestos, con eso me refería a todo en general. Mamá era una persona con espíritu joven, libre y muy espontáneo, le gustaban cosas que a su edad era demasiado arriesgado; según ella le gustaba la adrenalina. Mi padre, Charlie, era en su totalidad muy diferente a mamá. Él era muy tranquilo para ser el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblito al sur del estado de Washington, llamado Forks; solía vivir con él cuando mi liberal madre se casó por segunda vez.

Desde que yo había nacido, mamá me llevó con ella hasta Phoenix, hasta que a los 17 años, me mudé con Charlie al pequeño y nublado Forks. Realmente no me podía quejar de mi vida para nada. Tenía pocos amigos, pero ellos siempre han sido increíbles conmigo, más bien, diría que los considero como esos hermanos que nunca tuve.

Arranqué mi Audi A5, para después salir del estacionamiento para dirigirme a surtir mi despensa. Me gustaba ir de compras y hacer todo tipo de actividades del hogar, con la excepción de lavar los trastes.

Al llegar al supermercado, me estacioné justo en un cubículo cerca de la entrada principal. Vivir en un sitio como Chicago era genial, al menos lo era para mí.

Bajé del auto y entré al supermercado tomando de paso un carrito para depositar las compras.

Comencé yendo a la sección de frutas y verduras. Escogí unas deliciosas manzanas verdes, unas fresas, unas uvas, bananas y unas naranjas. De ahí me pasé por las demás secciones comprando todo lo que, a mi parecer necesitaba.

Cuando concluí con las compras, me dirigí a la caja y pagué. Al salir de la tienda, me dirigí al auto y de ahí hasta mi hogar, tenía ganas de acostarme en un mueble viendo películas o series policiacas.

Cuando me detuve en el semáforo que estaba a solo unos metros más para llegar a mi departamento, me inundó un sentimiento de peligro, como si mi propio cuerpo me pusiera alerta de algo.

Sin más, llegué a mi casa y bajé las compras, subí por el ascensor, llegué a mi departamento y en cuanto estuve dentro, cerré.

Guardé la despensa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pero esa sensación no se iba, por lo que me comencé a preocupar.

Cruzando la puerta de mi habitación, esa sensación incrementó. Sólo sentí cuando una tosca mano me empujaba hasta golpearme con la pared del pasillo.

—Te dije que no iba a descansar hasta que habláramos, Isabella— sentí un dolor punzante en mi espalda.

—Estás demente James— logré balbucear, me arrastré rápidamente intentando huir.

— ¡A donde crees que vas, maldita perra! — se lanzó contra mí y me aprisionó entre él y el suelo—¡No me largo de aquí hasta que me escuches, malnacida! ¿Escuchaste?

Intenté alejarme de él, pero era muchísimo más fuerte que yo. Al ver que intentaba huir, comenzó a golpearme muy fuerte, logrando que lágrimas de dolor llenaran mis ojos, derramándose sin permiso.

— ¡Auxilio! —Grité a todo pulmón cuando seguía golpeándome— ¡Ayuden…

— ¡Cállate, maldita zorra, cállate! —Vi cuando agarró el pequeño jarrón que se encontraba sobre la mesita del centro— ¡Qué no entiendes que eres mía y ese estúpido de tu oficina no puede ni siquiera mirarte! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?

— ¡Tú y yo no somos nada James, nada! — grité removiéndome debajo de él, de pronto me estrelló el jarrón en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Sentí líquido caliente recorrer mi cabeza, pero luché contra el sopor que me intentaba llevar y seguí intentando liberarme.

— ¡Deja de moverte, Isabella, o te juro que será peor! — Comenzó a desgarrar mi blusa ligera y me removí mucho más dejando escapar un sollozo fuerte — ¡Silencio!

Cuando no pude soportarlo más, me dejé guiar por la oscuridad. Escuché fue la risa macabra de James cuando comenzaba a desabotonar mis pantalones.

—Te dije que serías mía, estúpida zorra— escuché que la puerta de mi casa abrirse abruptamente y la risa de james al momento que me daba unos golpes más, logrando que sollozara y él volviera a reír.

Pero de algo estaba segura, éste sería mi fin.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, ésta es mi primer publicación y espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a una amiga muy especial que me apoyó y sé que seguirá siendo así (o espero) en todo el momento desde que inicié con esta idea hasta el momento de publicarla, ya que ella me alentó a hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias Tatiana (TitiCullen) :) de verdad es un honor que me ayudaras y sabes que para cualquier cosa, aquí estoy también.

Disfruten de la historia y dejenme saber con sus reviews que piensan.

Un beso, DeliCullen.


End file.
